


Regrets

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Struggles with the aftermath of a mission</p><p>Post "The Mists of Silence"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

Lee tossed and turned on his bunk, he could still hear Farrell's screams as he was executed. The rational part of him didn't bow to threats, or negotiate with mad men. But the other part of him. The part of him that couldn't get the screams out of his head, knew he should have said anything he needed to save the life of his man.

With the adrenalin of rescue worn off he didn't know how he'd be able to look at Kowalski and Patterson knowing that he killed their friend and almost caused the death of one of them.


End file.
